Linkin Park - One Step Closer Music Video
by Deedlit MagicFayal Wood
Summary: song fic Ken can't escape the feelings and can't express them in anything but rage it's either break or brake.


Linkin Park - One Step Closer  
Deedlit Magic - Ken's Braking Point  
  
*music begins*  
Ken typing on a computer. The characters he put in are disappearing as quickly as he enters them. Izzy puts a hand on his shoulder. He smiles and offers him a drink. He points to the screen. He says something and Ken glares.  
  
+I cannot take this anymore+  
He pushes back from the table and grabs his jacket.  
  
+Saying everything I've said before+  
He jerks his D3 out of an outlet and stuffs it in his pocket.  
  
+All these words, they make no sense+  
He shoves the open book back at Izzy.  
  
+I've found bliss in ignorance+  
He turns around and walks out.  
  
+Less I hear, the less you say+  
Izzy looks after Ken with worry on his face.  
  
+You'll find that out anyway+  
Ken mirrors the Kaizer for a moment before Izzy can't see him.  
  
+Just like before+  
Kody runs into Ken and glares.  
  
+Everything you say to me+  
He says something darkly, trying to push past Ken.  
  
+Take's me one step closer to the edge+  
Ken grabs him by the shoulders and shoves him into the wall.  
  
+And I'm about to break+  
He smashes his fist into the wall next to Kody's head.  
  
+I need a little room to breathe+  
He snarls in Kody's face, the smaller boy dangling helplessly.  
  
+'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge+  
He shoves him aside and walks out the door.  
  
+And I'm about to break+  
He stomps on a bug looking maniacal.  
  
  
+I've found the answers aren't so clear+  
"Who is Ichiouji Ken?" He types on his computer at home.  
  
+Wish I could find a way to disappear+  
Articles come up about his academics. Then the Kaizer's face is reflected in the computer screen.  
  
+All these thoughts. They make no sense+  
He clutches his head in his hands.  
  
+I've found bliss in ignorance+  
He shakes his head and reaches for his schoolbooks.  
  
  
+Nothing seems to go away+  
An A+ test flutters to the floor.  
  
+Over and over again+  
He looks around the room, looking at awards that coat the walls.  
  
+Just like before+  
He focuses on the picture of Osamu...  
  
+Everything you say to me+  
Sam is sitting at his desk doing his work and Ken comes over and tugs on his sleeve and speaks to him.  
  
+Take's me one step closer to the edge+  
His pencil snaps as he yells at Ken.  
  
+And I'm about to break+  
He tosses down the pieces and smacks Ken hard in the face.  
  
+I need a little room to breathe+  
Ken's big eyes fill with tears as Sam turns back to his work.  
  
+'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge+  
Ken goes to his room crying.  
  
+And I'm about to break+  
Osamu lays dead in the snow...  
  
  
+Everything you say to me+  
Ken sits at dinner with his parents. They laugh about something.  
  
+Take's me one step closer to the edge+  
He grits his teeth as he picks up his glass and takes a drink.  
  
+And I'm about to break+  
It shatters in his grasp.  
  
+I need a little room to breathe+  
His parents worriedly check him over as he sits numbly.  
  
+'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge+  
He pulls away suddenly and bolts from the table.  
  
+And I'm about to+  
He runs through the apartment.  
  
+BREAK (echo)+  
He slams his bedroom door. He stumbles across the floor and lands on his bed.  
  
  
+Shut up when I'm talking to you!+  
Ken arguing with his parents about school.  
  
+Shut up!+  
Miyako bossing him around.  
  
+Shut up!+  
Kody shunning him.  
  
+Shut up!+  
Kari trying to sympathize with him.  
  
+Shut up when I'm talking to you!+  
Arukenimon on his Monitor laughing at him.  
  
+Shut up!+  
Takeru glowering at him.  
  
+Shut up!+  
Memories of Digimon screaming for mercy.  
  
+Shut up!+  
Visions of them dying.  
  
+Shut ... UP!+  
The dark ocean appears before him.  
  
+I'm about to break+  
He holds his head screaming  
  
+Everything you say to me+  
Wormmon sits on his lap and he speaks to Ken.  
  
+Takes me one step closer to the edge+  
Sadness is evident on Ken's face as he nods.  
  
+And I'm about to break+  
A tear rolls down his cheek.  
  
+I need a little room to breathe+  
He sits Wormmon down and walks away from him.  
  
+'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge+  
He steps through the computer screen.  
  
+And I'm about to break+  
He falls to his knees bawling.  
  
+Everything you say to me+  
He gets a message from Daisuke.  
  
+Takes me one step closer to the edge+  
He closes the message.  
  
+And I'm about to break+  
He slides down the wall in the corner.  
  
+I need a little room to breathe+  
He closes his eyes tightly.  
  
+'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge+  
He looks at his D3 silently.  
  
+And I'm about to +  
He chucks it at the lamp.  
  
+BREAK!+  
Blackness... 


End file.
